Proper shoulder alignment is critically important for activities such as, for example, golf, tennis, baseball, lacrosse, weight lifting, swimming, and the like. Currently available athletic training systems for these sports do not provide hands-free means for maintaining the shoulders and Back/Spine Angle in proper alignment while performing the required exercises.